The invention generally relates to a supply regulator.
A conventional integrated circuit may include at least one supply regulator that furnishes a regulated supply voltage. The supply regulator may use at least one reference current or voltage in its operation. The regulated supply voltage typically is not available for purposes of generating the reference current/voltage during the initial power up, or startup, state of the supply regulator.